A.R.M.ed and beautiful
Warrior of the Hindu Zodiac Name: ?? Civilian Alias: Daughters of Metal Age:?? Race: ?? Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair:?? Height: ? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Canadian Zodiac: ?? Personal History Not much is know about the Hindu Zodiac, however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Hindu Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. This Zodiac is unique in that instead nod summoning door which their weapons exit from schematics are loaded into the 10 extra A.R.M.s Reformatting. Machines. Allowing them to be detached, reshaped, and reconfigured around the initial form of the Daughters of Metal. These reconfigured forms have two states both full armor mode which changes her form to make her in various kinds machine girls or at the cost of on arm turn into a mini version of the weapon selected just at about 1/10 of it's full potential. Hindu's weapons 1)_Lagna/Aries Nature of Native, Appearance, Health, Character, Purpose of Life, behavior,4 birth,5 limbs,6 head7 Weapon form: The A.R.M.s proceed to wrap the host in armor that resembles cybertronian female that will provide them with the weapons and the ability to transform into a deadly aerial assault and intercepting jet. 2) Dhana/Taurus - Wealth, Family, Domestic Comforts, Early Education, Inheritance, Speech,8 moveable assets9 Weapon form: The A.R.M.s form massive bulking armor incredible of feats of strength while the silver horns on the head are still something to concern yourself with 3) Parakrama/Gemini - Younger Brothers and Sisters, Communication (Talking, Writing, Business Documents), 10 Intelligence, fine arts11 Short Journeys, "great prowess (physical and mental)," 12 hands, arms, shoulders 13 Weapon form: Her arms clad her in white armor while creating a doppelganger capable of fighting separately or to shadow her motions. 4) Suhṛda/Cancer - Mother, Emotions, Education, Home, Property and Land, Surrounding in OldAge, vehicles,14 the chest15 Weapon form: The arms form a heavy duty full body exoskeleton with two massive mechanical pincers that were full of surprises. 5) Suta/Leo - Children, Lovers, Recreation16 Devotion,17 Speculation and Gambling,18the belly,19 accumulated karma20 Weapon form: The A.R.M.s give the host the power of the legendary Liger in all shapes and sizes. 6) Ripu/Roga/Virgo - Diseases,21 Maternal uncle and aunt, Litigation, Servants, Mental Worries, Enemies, Foreigners, small intestine,22 Weapon form: Her A.R.M.s proceed to change her into a definition of beauty and innocence, an Angel. However there are such things as Angels of death. 7) Kāma/Libra - Spouse, Business Partner, Death,23 Respect,24 passion,25 groin 26 Weapon form: Her the deep essences of her being, her Yin and Yang have been set before you and depending on the weight of your souls will determine your fate. 8) Mṛtyu/Scorpio - Death & Longevity, Obstacles,24 Suffering, Sexual organs and sexual attractiveness,27 Occult, Dowry, Inheritance, Imprisonment, Excretory organs,28 accidents29 Weapon form: Her armor proceeds to transformer into a personification of death with scythe burning with the fires of hell. 9) Bhāgya/Sagittarius - Father, Luck, Higher learning, Philosophy & Religion, Mentor or Guru, Prosperity, Travel, "deeds of virtue"30 Weapon form: A massive energy cannon capable of both long distance and mid range distruction 10) Karma/Capricorn - Profession, Status & fame, Power, Father, Mother-in-law, Government, Clothes,31 Commerce,32 knees33 Weapon form: The A.R.M.s take the shape of armor capable of generating high volts of electricity to deliver powerful electrically chard melee attacks or travel at incredible speeds. 11) Āya/Aquarius - Friends, Hopes, Earnings, Club or Social Activities, Elder Brothers and Sisters, Daughter/Son-in-law, calves, shins and ankles34 Weapon form: Her A.R.M.s proceed to produce an Octopus based variant of a mermaid whose tendrils allow it to swim easily through water and firs out concentrated blasts of water from the tips of the tendrils. 12) Vyaya/Pisces - Expenses, Sleep (and convalescence), Sexual pleasures,35 Spirituality, Travel & Pilgrimage, Secret Enemies, Imprisonment, Hospitals, Asylums, Liberation, loss36 foreign residency,37 feet37 Weapon form: The twins Hydro and Oxy are born when the A.R.M.s detach now instead of creating a doppelganger like Gemini does this creates two small girls that protect Daughters of Metal. Each one controlling an element of the periodic table they were named after. 13. Sampērā When this is accessed the body is coiled up in energy completely covering the flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'10 standing clad in armor suited for a Queen or a War Goddess. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe is the true form of Mahadevi the Ultimate Goddess whose wrath can not be over looked. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by the Panchayatana puja forcing the Hindu Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Main weapon form: 11 sets of A.R.M.s Reformatting. Machines.that are able to detach themselves to both strike and defend. Key notes: 1. Only The host and the champions of the 12 spirits of his Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through the Panchayatana puja or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2.Only The host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon him removed from the host's hand it will simply turn back into the ammount of A.R.M.s used Category:Warriors Category:Hindu Category:Female Category:Electrical powered Category:Spiritual Energy powered Category:Nephilim